Mémoire
by Coljayjay
Summary: John posa sa canne contre le banc, tenant précieusement le paquet amoureusement lové contre son torse et s'assit non sans mal. Il soupira. Il contemplait ce pont, leur pont, leur banc et ferma les yeux, se remémorant ces quelques mois terribles qui venaient de passer.


**_AN: Une idée qui vous traverse l'esprit depuis quelques temps, des situations qu'on vit et qui nous touchent et ça donne ça._**

 ** _ATTENTION: On est dans le drame. Donc si vous n'avez pas le moral ne lisez pas... Mais pour moi, cela fait parti de la vie et de la vie de couple. Sujet un peu difficile je précise aussi._**

 ** _Ma chère Isatis, pour une fois tu n'as pas corrigé (ça va se voir mdr) mais j'ai préféré t'épargner car tu ne lira surement pas lol._**

 ** _Dois-je dire bonne lecture?... Je ne peux pas écrire toujours des conneries mdr._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

John posa sa canne contre le banc, tenant précieusement le paquet amoureusement lové contre son torse et s'assit non sans mal. Il soupira. Il contemplait ce pont, **leur** pont, **leur** banc et ferma les yeux, se remémorant ces quelques mois terribles qui venaient de passer.

 _Flash back:_

John gara la voiture dans le parking de l'établissement. Il attrapa sa canne et sortit du véhicule. Il ferma à clé et s'appuya contre l'habitacle pour respirer un grand coup. Il détestait cet endroit plus que tout au monde. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu. Il regarda les gigantesques sapins qui entouraient le bâtiment, donnant au lieu l'illusion d'un endroit de bien-être et de calme. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'écarta de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée tout en boitant.

Il arriva devant le sas et composa le code d'entrée.

-" 21.02# .Une prison"

Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en appuyant sur les touches qui permettaient d'ouvrir la porte. Il poussa le seuil et l'odeur caractéristique de l'endroit lui prit immédiatement le nez. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un énième soupir. La secrétaire le vit entrer.

-" Bonjour Monsieur Reese."

-" Bonjour Sophie. Vous allez bien?"

-" Comme un samedi vous savez. Je préférais être ailleurs avec ce temps magnifique. Mais que voulez-vous. Je vais prévenir l'infirmière que vous êtes là, mais vous pouvez y aller, elle est prise avec le docteur. Et vous savez comme il est."

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

-" Merci."

John s'avança dans le couloir et commença à entendre des cris. Des hurlements de désespoir, de douleur pour certains. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il tomba nez à nez avec une aide soignante, ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

-" Vous m'avez fait peur Monsieur Reese." Dit-elle en se tenant le la poitrine.

-" Désolé."

-" Vous allez bien?"

-" Ça va et vous Nathalie?"

-" A la bourre comme d'hab. Du personnel en moins encore. Bref. Votre mari est au salon, il a bien voulu se lever ce matin! Un exploit! "

John lui sourit.

-" Tant mieux."

-" Si y'a besoin, y'a l'animatrice pas loin."

Il entendit une autre femme appeler "Nathalie?!"

-" Ça va, j'arrive! Je vous laisse le devoir m'appelle..."

John inclina la tête et s'avança vers le salon. La vue de tout ce monde assit en rand d'oignon vers le téléviseur lui donna la nausée. Puis son regard se posa immédiatement sur lui: dans son fauteuil roulant, le seul tourné à contre sens, le regard posé sur l'extérieur. Il s'avança et immédiatement une pensionnaire l'interpella.

-" Ah tiens. Bah il est là devant la fenêtre encore."

-" Merci Madame Albert."

-" Oh mais de rien mon grand. Toujours aussi séduisant tu sais!"

Il arriva devant le fauteuil, il n'eut pas le temps de s'annoncer que le voisin donna un léger coup de canne à son camarade de fenêtre pour lui dire:

-" Hey, Harry, y'a ton copain."

John s'arrêta, attendant qu'il se retourne.

-" Harold."

Finch attrapa la roue gauche de son fauteuil et le fit tourner pour faire face à Reese.

-" John?!"

L'ex agent lui sourit timidement malgré le choc qu'il venait d'avoir. Harold était sanglé à son fauteuil, complètement débraillé et pas rasé. Seul ses cheveux étaient disciplinés comme avant. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Dieu qu'il détestait cet endroit et de voir son compagnon ainsi. Une aide soignante passa devant lui. Il la reconnu et l'interpella:

-" Stacy?"

-" Ah bonjour Monsieur Reese."

Il lui dit tout bas.

-" Pourquoi est-il attaché?!"

Elle fit une grimace et lui répondit en murmurant.

-" Désolée, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se lever pour essayer d'aller à "la librairie" (fit-elle en mimant des guillemets) . Et on avait peur qu'il ne tombe et se fasse mal."

Il secoua la tête en signe de compréhension. Son cœur se serra en entendant l'évocation de la bibliothèque. Lointain souvenir de leur passé. Voilà maintenant plus de 20 ans que la bibliothèque n'existait plus, que Samaritain et la machine n'étaient plus. Tout ça était bien derrière eux. Sentant que le grand homme aux cheveux gris devant elle était peiné, elle rajouta tout sourire:

-" Au delà de ça, il va très bien. Toujours aussi pince sans rire. Je l'adore."

-" Merci Stacy, c'est gentil."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit. Il se retourna vers Finch et tenta de s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur. Il attrapa les accoudoirs pour s'y tenir.

-" Comment vas-tu?"

Harold attrapa son visage et lui lança son plus beau sourire.

-" Tu es venu."

Immédiatement Reese se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir pu venir avant.

-" Je suis désolé Harold, je n'ai pas pu venir avant."

-" Tu n'as pas pris Bear?"

John ferma les yeux et cacha rapidement sa peine. Encore une évocation du malinois qui était décédé depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans. Il reprit son courage et ouvrit les yeux pour affronter le regard perdu de Finch. Il se redressa, sentant ses genoux le torturer.

-" Non, Shaw l'a pris pour une belle balade."

-" Dommage. Mais je suppose que ça lui fait du bien."

-" Tu veux prendre l'air?"

-" Oh avec plaisir, je ne peux plus supporter leurs têtes à ceux là."

John esquissa un sourire malgré lui. Il attrapa les poignées du fauteuil roulant, et posa sa canne contre le dossier et abaissa le frein. Il fit rouler son partenaire jusqu'à l'extérieur, s'arrêtant au banc sous les arbres. Il enclencha le frein et s'assit sur le banc tout en étant à côté de son partenaire. Il se tourna légèrement pour l'observer. Il arborait un magnifique sourire qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement depuis qu'il était rentré en maison de retraite.

-" Ça fait du bien cet air frais. Je ne supporte plus cette odeur nauséabonde de pisse."

Reese tilta à la vulgarité de son mari. Mais l'infirmière l'avait prévenue. Plus son état avancerait, plus ses barrières tomberaient et elle l'avait mis en garde sur le fait qu'il pouvait être totalement diffèrent de celui qu'il avait connu.

-" Ils ont oubliés de te raser?"

Harold se passa la main sur son visage.

-" J'en sais rien. Dis, tu n'as pas pris Bear avec toi?"

-" Non Harold. Il est avec Shaw."

-" Ah. Il aurait adoré ce parc."

Puis John n'y tenant plus, attrapa les pans de sa chemise pour la remettre convenablement dans son pantalon mais Harold lui attrapa brusquement les mains, resserrant sa prise fermement. Reese fut surpris par la force qu'il y sentit.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Je ne suis pas blessé!"

-" Mon amour je te remets juste tes vêtements correctement. Regarde-toi."

Finch sembla s'apaiser. Il baissa la tête pour observer son costume.

-" Et alors?! Ça sert à quoi de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais séduire encore ou sortir à une soirée. Je n'ai rien à faire ici de toute façon. Et tu as vu les autres franchement? "

John le lâcha et sentit l'émotion le prendre. Il détourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas montrer sa peine.

-" Vas-t-en. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire qu'à rester là avec moi."

Reese tourna immédiatement la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il attrapa les mains de son compagnon.

-" Ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plait. Je suis bien là avec toi."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser enfin. Il s'était abstenu de le faire dans le salon, voulant préserver leur intimité et surtout les railleries des autres pensionnaires qui n'avaient que d'autres loisirs que de médire les uns sur les autres. Harold laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être, ce qui réconforta un peu le cœur brisé de son compagnon. Ils se détachèrent tous les deux souriant et leurs yeux laissant passer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Harold passa sa main sur le visage de John.

-" Tu es magnifique."

Reese attrapa à son tour son visage et l'embrassa passionnément à nouveau. Puis finit par le lâcher, sentant une douleur dans son dos le tirailler. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui soupirer:

-" Je t'aime, tu sais?"

Harold lui sourit.

-" Pourquoi Bear n'est pas là? Tu l'as laisser dans la voiture?"

Et encore ce retour à la réalité, à cette fichu maladie qui empoissonnait leur vie, _ **sa**_ vie. Il décida de ne pas lui répondre, et passa sa main sur son visage râpeux.

-" Tu veux que je m'occupe de te raser?"

Harold passa sa main sur ses joues.

-" Seigneur, pourquoi tu m'as laissé sortir comme ça?! Quelle horreur. Rentrons vite."

John descendit le frein et se plaça derrière le fauteuil pour le conduire à sa chambre. Dans le couloir il croisa une autre aide soignante qui s'adressa à son compagnon.

-" Ah vous êtes content Harry hein?! Il est là, vous voyez."

Reese n'aimait pas le ton que cette femme venait d'employer ; infantilisant et méprisant. Il lança un regard noir.

-" Il nous a cassé les pieds tout hier avant d'aller à sa consult! Voilà Harry fallait pas faire tout un scandale, on vous l'avez dit qu'il viendrait."

-" Oh vous, foutez-moi la paix avec vos jérémiades! Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Viens John."

L'ex agent ne put retenir un sourire mais en profita pour s'adresser à cette femme.

-" Mademoiselle, faites attention à vos propos. Il est malade mais moi pas. Alors un peu de respect."

L'aide soignante ne fit aucun commentaire et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et partit.

-" Mal baisé!"

Finit par dire Harold, choquant une énième fois son compagnon. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Le lit avait été fait, la fenêtre grandement ouvertes afin d'aérer. Malgré le fait que Finch ait arrangé sa pièce comme chez lui, John ne pouvait se faire à cet endroit, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il était tous les jours, toutes les nuits séparé de son mari.

-" Pourquoi tout est ouvert?! On va nous voir! Samaritain va finir par nous trouver avec leurs bêtises!"

John sentit l'agacement de son compagnon et se dirigea tout de suite vers la fenêtre pour la fermer.

-" Voilà, regarde, ils n'ont rien vu."

Fit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

-" Merci."

Finch fut soulagé. Puis il resta là à ne rien dire, le regard dans le vide. Reese s'approcha et se pencha pour l'embrasser, cherchant à le faire revenir avec lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Harold avait le regard changé.

-" Comment c'est passé ta mission?"

John fronça les sourcils. Il était à nouveau reparti dans ses délires et il détestait ça.

-" Très bien. Allez viens, je vais te raser."

Harold passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur ses joues.

-" Tiens, j'ai oublié de me raser."

L'homme au costume attrapa le fauteuil. Il ouvrit d'abord la porte de la salle de bain et fit entrer le siège pour l'installer devant le lavabo. Il fit le tour et fouilla dans la trousse de toilette de son mari. Il attrapa le coupe chou qu'il posa sur la faïence. Puis chercha la mousse à raser qu'il trouva rapidement. Il posa une serviette autour du coup de Finch qui se laissa faire sans broncher.

-" Lève un peu la tête, je vais te mettre la mousse."

Harold s'exécuta et ferma les yeux en sentant les mains douces et habilles de son compagnon passer sur sa peau. Reese sourit, trouvant presque un peu de normalité dans ce geste. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-" Tu es toujours aussi tentant quand tu fais ça."

-" Cesses un peu de dire des âneries. A 83 ans?! Comment peux-tu trouver cette peau flétrie tentante?"

-" Tu me trouves bien séduisant à 72 ans."

Le sourire qu'il vit s'afficher sur le visage marqué d'Harold lui donna du baume au cœur. L'espace de cette minute merveilleuse, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde était à nouveau là, avec lui: ils étaient Harold Finch et John Reese.

L'ex agent reprit ses esprits et termina d'étaler la mousse. L'informaticien baissa la tête et regarda devant, le regard une fois encore dans le vide. John se tourna et attrapa le coupe chou. Il se plaça derrière le fauteuil, saisit le visage de son compagnon par le menton pour le soulever légèrement afin de se donner plus d'amplitude et approcha la lame. Mais soudain, Harold lui saisit violemment le poignet.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites!"

-" Harold, je vais te raser, ne t'en fais pas."

-" Vous voulez me tuer! A l'aide!"

Se mit-il a hurler, serrant davantage son emprise sur le bras de John et le tirant vers le bas.

-" Mon amour arrêtes! C'est moi."

-" A l'aide! On essaye de me tuer!"

Puis brusquement, l'informaticien ramena le bras de son partenaire prés de sa bouche et tenta de le mordre. John réussit à s'extirper à tant mais Harold ne cessait d'hurler. Il tenta de le calmer.

-" Lâchez-moi!"

-" Harold calme-toi s'il te plait, regarde c'est moi."

-" Au secours!"

Deux aides soignantes affolées par les hurlements rentrèrent dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain. Elles trouvèrent Finch le visage plein de mousse, en train d'essayer de faire de grands gestes, son mari en face le maintenant par les poignets cherchant à le calmer vainement.

-" Monsieur Finch pourquoi vous criez comme ça?!"

-" Cet homme essaye de m'égorger et vous ne faites rien! Je vais mourir!"

Les aides soignantes lancèrent un triste regard à John et s'accroupirent à côté d'Harold, l'une d'elle lui caressant le bras.

-" Mais enfin Monsieur Finch, regardez, c'est votre mari, c'est John. Vous savez, vous faites que dire que vous voulez le voir."

-" Lâchez-moi! Vous êtes des agents! J'en étais sur! Et lui là, il essaye de me tuer et vous le laisser faire! A l'aide!"

Se remit-il à crier. Une des soignantes attrapa son téléphone et sortit de la pièce. L'autre femme s'adressa à John.

-" Monsieur Reese, je suis désolée, on va s'en occuper, vous devriez aller prendre l'air en attendant."

Il regarda Finch se débattre et le lâcha à contre cœur. Puis dans une dernière tentative il se pencha un peu vers lui.

-" Harold, s'il te..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Finch tenta de le frapper mais la femme avait retenu son geste à temps ayant anticiper le mouvement, par habitude. John se redressa vite et passa une main sur sa bouche, complètement détruit de voir son homme dans cet état. L'autre femme passa la porte, toujours au téléphone.

-" Oui... il est très agité, il vient d'essayer de frapper son mari... ça roule...à de suite."

Elle raccrocha, reposa son portable dans sa poche de sa blouse blanche et tendit sa main vers Reese pour l'aider à sortir. Elle l'accompagna dans le couloir.

-" L'infirmière arrive. Ça va aller?"

Il fit signe de la tête que oui. Elle retourna dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Il attrapa les barres contre le mur et les serra fort. Il souffla puis son cœur, comme si c'était encore possible, se brisa un peu plus en entendant Finch hurler:

-" Johhhhhnnnnn! John!"

Cela en fut trop, les larmes finirent par tomber. Il sentit soudain une main chaleureuse lui saisir le bras et le caresser.

-" Monsieur Reese? Ça va aller?"

John se redressa légèrement et passa sa main sur son visage pour essayer ses larmes.

-" J'en sais rien..."

Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

-" Je vais lui administrer un sédatif d'accord. Puis je m'occuperais de vous. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller."

Et à nouveau ses cris, cet appel.

-" Johnnnnn! Aides-moi! Mais lâchez-moi! Johhhhnnnn! "

Les sanglots reprirent en l'entendant l'appeler. Comment pouvait-il supporter ça encore? L'infirmière fonça dans la chambre comprenant que la situation devenait dramatique.

John se redressa et commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir, tentant de réprimer tout sa tristesse et sa rage. Il entendit l'infirmière parler à Harold et puis plus rien. Une des aides soignantes sortit et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant sa canne qu'il avait laissé.

-" Tenez. Ne vous en faites pas, l'infirmière vient de le sédater. Ça va le calmer un peu. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait vous savez? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir."

John redressa le visage et le regard plein de larmes et de tristesse il lui dit dans un murmure cassé

-" Comment voulez-vous que je lui en veuille?"

Puis les deux autres femmes sortirent. L'infirmière s'avança vers lui pendant que les deux autres retournèrent au travail.

-" Allez venez. Il dort maintenant, ça va aller."

John claudiqua à côté d'elle.

-" Arrêtez de me dire que ça va aller s'il vous plait. C'est loin d'être le cas."

Ils traversèrent le salon et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Elle referma la porte derrière eux.

-" Vous voulez un verre d'eau?"

-" Non merci."

-" Asseyez-vous."

John attrapa la chaise devant lui et s'assit. Ses jambes tremblaient ainsi que ses mains. Le stress et la colère avaient mis son corps en ébullition. L'infirmière se mit derrière son bureau et sortit le dossier d'Harold.

-"Je ne vous ai pas appelé hier, parce qu'il est revenu de sa consultation tardivement et je savais que vous viendriez aujourd'hui."

Reese se tritura les doigts et les fit craquer. La jeune femme observa son état de nervosité et savait que cela n'allait pas arranger les choses avec ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle leva le nez des papiers et le regarda en lui souriant.

-" Ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure et le signe que son état a malheureusement évolué. Il est de plus en plus agité. Vous avez vu sans doute que nous sommes obligés de le sangler afin qu'il ne fasse pas de mauvaise chute. Il a tenté à plusieurs reprise de se lever pour partir. Il cherche à aller dans une bibliothèque dit-il."

-" C'est là qu'on travaillait tous les deux souvent."

-" Ah je comprends mieux. J'en ai parlé au médecin qui a prescrit la contention. "

-" Il a bien fait si c'est pour sa sécurité. J'aurais aimé le savoir avant..."

-" Il est sanglé que depuis ce matin en fait."

L'infirmière vit que la jambe de John trembler fortement mais elle le connaissait bien maintenant et savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui proposer pour le détendre.

-" Les résultats de ses consultations corroborent son comportement actuel."

Elle posa ses avant-bras sur son bureau et s'avança vers John, tentant ainsi d'être plus proche de lui et de rendre le dialogue plus ouvert.

-" John, il est en phase terminale de la maladie d'Alzheimer."

Elle s'attendait à toutes les réactions de la part de Monsieur Reese, mais pas celle-ci. Elle fut complètement désarmée quand elle le vit fondre en sanglot. Le visage dans les mains, les épaules tremblantes. Elle le laissa évacuer tout ce qui devait sortir, pestant intérieurement contre ce qu'elle allait devoir lui dire.

-" Je sais que c'est un moment particulièrement difficile. C'est toujours éprouvant pour les accompagnants. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous soutient?"

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en le voyant se calmer légèrement. Il se moucha et essuya ses larmes avec la paume de sa main.

-" Mademoiselle Groves et Mademoiselle Shaw, viennent à la maison."

-" C'est bien. Il vous faudra les prévenir pour leur prochaine visite."

Il fit oui de la tête.

-" Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va prendre...mais il faudrait nous emmener son livret de famille."

John comprit qu'elle était en train d'évoquer sa mort et il craqua à nouveau. Ses coudes sur ses genoux, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle se leva, n'y tenant plus et s'accroupit à côté du vieil homme en pleurs. Elle lui caressa la cuisse.

-" Je sais combien c'est difficile John. Raccrochez-vous au fait, qu'il ne souffrira plus."

-" Je sais..."

Parvint-il à dire. Il se redressa et essaya son nez. Puis la regarda.

-" Je ne veux pas le perdre..."

Elle pinça ses lèvres et serra sa main contre sa cuisse.

-" Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais il faut vous y préparer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trois jours plus tard, John avait annoncé la nouvelle à Shaw et Root. Ils étaient chez John . Reese assit sur le canapé. Shaw le regard à la fenêtre ne disait pas un mot. Root pleurait.

-" Combien de temps a-t-il? Elle te l'a dit?"

John regardait ses mains jointes. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il avait passé deux jours à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pleurerait plus jamais. Que c'était physiquement impossible.

-" C'est le problème. C'est que ça peut arriver demain comme dans un an."

-" Et comment va-t-il?" Parvint à dire Root.

-" Il va être bien pendant une minute, et la seconde d'après il va délirer. Il a cru que je voulais le tuer..."

-" Oh John!"

Elle se leva voulant venir le réconforter mais c'est à ce moment là que Shaw se retourna faisant stopper Root sur place. La petite brunette avait le regard glacial.

-" Tout ça c'est de votre faute à tous les deux!"

Root lança un regard meurtrier à sa compagne et tourna vite la tête pour voir la réaction de John. Ce dernier avait redressé la tête, observant son amie.

-" Shaw arrêtes."Lui dit l'ex hackeuse.

-" Non, vous, vous arrêtez!"

Lança-t-elle en les pointant du doigt. Pour la toute première fois, la colère pouvait se lire dans son regard.

-" Vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter quand il était temps. Il nous l'avait demandé! On aurait dû en finir quand on le pouvait. Maintenant regardez-vous! A pleurnicher alors qu'il perd le ciboulot! Seulement voilà, vous et vos sentiments de merde, vous avez préféré le laisser devenir un légume au lieu d'en finir. Vous êtes des..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Root s'était approchée d'elle et la gifla. Surprenant Shaw.

-" Tais-toi! Tu n'as aucun droit de dire ça. Oui, Harry nous avait demandé d'agir dès qu'il commencerait ... commencerait à perdre la tête. Tu peux comprendre que c'était impossible pour nous?!"

Shaw renifla violemment.

-" Maintenant vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez. Mais pas lui!"

L'ex hackeuse vit sa furie se décupler.

-" Tu pourrais au moins montrer un peu de respect pour John et fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois."

John finit par intervenir. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et dit calmement:

-" Ca suffit les filles. Shaw a raison."

Puis il redressa la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-" Mais personne ne peut me dire de tuer la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde tu comprends? Il y a quelques temps en arrière, j'aurais peut-être pu, si il me l'avait demandé. Mais plus maintenant, plus après ce que nous avons vécu. Appelles ça de l'égoïsme, Shaw, tout ce que tu veux, mais ne m'enlève pas l'amour que j'ai pour lui."

La petite brune regarda tour à tour sa compagne et son ami et sortit. Root se tourna vers John.

-" Je suis désolée."

-" Laisses-tomber. C'est sa façon d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressent. On souffre tous..."

 _Fin du Flash back_ _ **.**_

John rouvrit les yeux. Il desserra son étreinte de l'urne posée sur ses genoux et la regarda.

-" Nous y voila... C'est ici que tout à commencé, tu as bien choisit ton endroit pour finir. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, ni comment, mais..."

Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il fut irrémédiablement rattrapé par l'émotion.

-" Je t'aime toujours tu sais..."

Il leva les yeux vers le pont en face de lui et sourit tendrement.

-" _Vous avez besoin d'un but Monsieur Reese, plus précisément, vous avez besoin d'un travail_. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais dans un sale état quand tu m'a récupéré."

Puis il se mit à rire et passa une main sur sa barbe épaisse d'un mois. Il termina la course de sa main sur son menton fourni. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long et décoiffés et complètement gris, sa barbe elle aussi, était toute poivre et sel.

-" Tu détesterais mon look d'aujourd'hui. Un peu comme quand tu m'as trouvé... mais regarde. J'ai fait un effort sur le costume."

Il s'arrêta de sourire, soudain reprit par l'émotion.

-" Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être à mon top après ce que tu viens de me faire... Tu m'as laissé tout seul Harold..."

La colère était en train de refaire surface. Colère contre son mari, contre le monde, contre cette maladie et contre un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas.

-" On avait dit qu'on finirait par mourir ensemble mais... Non, il faut toujours que tu cherches à me sauver. Mais Harold... j'entends toujours ta voix dans ma tête..."

Il inspira violemment.

-" Il y a toujours cette foutu place vide à côté de moi dans le lit. J'espère à chaque fois que j'entends un bruit...j'espère que tu passera la porte et que tu viendras me disputer de me laisser aller comme ça..."

Cette fois ci cela en fut trop, les larmes coulèrent des qu'il ferma les yeux. Il les re-ouvrit en regardant le pont puis le ciel.

-" Maintenant que je n'ai plus de travail, plus de but et surtout que tu n'es plus là..." il regarda l'urne dans ses mains. "Je fais quoi moi? Hein? Dis-le moi...Je t'en prie...Dis-le moi..."

Les sanglots affluèrent et il serra fortement l'urne contre lui et posa son visage contre, en se laissant aller, comme si ce réceptacle était lui. Après de longues minutes il souffla pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais le vide béant dans son cœur et cette douleur lancinante ne disparaissait pas et ne le lâcherait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par, lui aussi, rendre son dernier souffle. Il se redressa. Attrapa sa canne de la main droite et se leva tout en gardant les cendres dans sa main gauche.

-" Si tu savais comme tu me manques... Ce vide...tu n'as même pas idée de ce que ça fait mon amour... Tu sais la seule chose qui me réconforte? C'est que je vais finir par te rejoindre tôt ou tard. Tu te souviens?... _On ne fait que reculer l'inévitable Monsieur Reese._ J'aurais aimé te garder un peu plus...mais..."

Il serra une dernière fois l'urne contre son cœur. Inspira un grand coup et entreprit d'ouvrir la boite.

-" Je sais au moins une chose maintenant. Tu ne souffre plus... Tu es libre comme tout ces oiseaux que tu as eu pour nom. Finch..."

Avant que les sanglots ne l'emportent à nouveau il tendit sa main et retourna l'urne afin d'en libérer les cendres qui s'éparpillèrent aux quartes vents. Puis comme une caresse, une légère brise vint lui caresser les lèvres. Entre quelques larmes il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit tendrement.

-" Bientôt mon Amour. Bientôt."

 ** _THE END._**

 ** _J'ai écrit ça en me disant qu'avec son père, Finch pourrait aussi finir par avoir Alzheimer._**

 ** _Ensuite, mon expérience en tant qu'animatrice dans un EHPAD et cette maladie qui a dévasté mon grand-père et fait souffrir ma grand-mère, je ne pouvais pas traiter du sujet autrement que tel que j'ai vécu/vu les choses. Voilà..._**


End file.
